John Watson's War
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: SPOLIERS! Si no viste The Reichenbach Fall no leas. Está basado post- Reichenbach. John Watson está deprimido. La muerte y las mentiras que decían sobre sherlock lo estaban matando. Contra todo, él creerá en Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Por qué hoy?  
-¿Quiere oírme decirlo?  
- Dieciocho meses desde la última sesión.  
-¿Lee el periódico?  
-A veces  
-Y ve las noticias. Sabe por qué estoy aquí. Estoy aquí por... - Su voz se quebró. Mordió su labio, ahogando el nudo de su garganta y froto su mentón, tratando de sonreír  
-¿Qué pasa John?  
-Sherlock... - Sonrío con ironía. Aún le costaba asimilar esto.  
-Necesitas dejarlo salir.  
-Mi mejor amigo, Sherlock, está muerto. -Dijo por fin, ocultando su rostro en ambas manos. En la oscuridad de sus ojos se materializaba su caída, su mano extendida hacia el. Sherlock volvía a caer.

Se despertó agitado. Las sabanas oscuras de su cama estaban húmedas, producto de su sudor. Sentía que vomitaría su corazón.  
Debía tranquilizarse. Debía.  
Se sentó en el borde de su cama. El dolor de su pierna había vuelto. Varios panfletos con el rostro de Moriarty lo miraban. Moriarty era real, rezaban. Si lo era. El creía en Sherlock Holmes y haría que todo el mundo se tragara sus palabras.  
No aguanto. Una vez más gotas cristalinas, amargas como hiel, corrían por sus mejillas, llorando al falso genio. ¿Falso? ¡Jamás! El lo conocía. Sherlock era tan real como todas aquellas muertes que había presenciado. Sherlock...

No duro mucho lejos de 221B de la calle Baker. Necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba engañarse con que Sherlock llegaría en cualquier momento y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estarían invadiendo propiedades privadas.  
Necesitaba un milagro.

Se había levantado tarde aquel día. No había razón para ir a trabajar o lo que sea que lo obligará a salir al mundo exterior. Eran las 13 pm. o eso deducía por la posición del sol, cuando salió de su habitación. Varios rayos dorados se colaban por la ventana, ligeramente tapados por la clara cortina de un color claro. Su te se enfriaba intacto frente a el y el único ruido que se oía era el zumbido de las moscas sobre la comida que la Sra. Hudson le había llevado la noche anterior.  
No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió o durmió bien. Quizás fue aquella vez que corrieron toda la noche por un callejón, guiados por lo que le había dicho un vagabundo. Quizás aquella vez fue la última vez que se sintió vivo.  
Sus ojos se desviaron hacia afuera. Un hermoso cielo turquesa cubría a Londres, ajeno a que aquel mundo era diferente, vacío, por lo menos para un hombre.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando hacia afuera. El sol casi se ocultaba y el crepúsculo del final iluminaba la habitación con un encantador y brillante color cobrizo. Su cabeza reposaba en el brazo del sofá, mirando hacia la calavera frente a el. La suavidad del satín azul del batín acariciaba su rostro. Aún se podía oler el aroma de Sherlock en el.  
Sus ojos se volvían a cerrar. Se volvían cada vez más pesados. La imagen de la calavera se volvía borrosa.

-... Esta llamada telefónica es... es... mi nota. ¿Es lo que la gente hace, no? Dejar una nota.  
-¿Dejar una nota, cuándo?  
-Adiós, John.  
-No... ¡NO!-

-¡SHERLOCK! - Gritó exaltado. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el suelo. El nudo de su garganta volvía a estar presente. Varios mechones dorados estaban pegados a su frente.  
Nuevamente se había despertado, volviendo a soñar con aquella caída.

Bueno… aquí la persona detrás de Jawn :D Por primera vez hablo. Como este es mi primer fic dramático me pareció correcto hablar. Este empezó como un one-shot pero termino siendo un two o three shot. Está inspirado en un fan art (penosamente no lo encuentro. Si lo encuentro, se los mostraré) Bueno, espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y nada. Dejen Reviews si fue de su agrado ^^ Siempre es estimulante ver Reviews :D So, Allons-Y!


	2. Chapter 2

El asiento frente de él permanecía vacío. Algo dentro de él le prometía que Sherlock volvería y todo sería como antes o eso quería pensar. Quería pensar que si estiraba su pie se encontraría con el de Sherlock, que sus sonrisas tendrían una respuesta y que él estaba vivo. Muchas cosas que sabía, porque en el fondo lo sabía, que eran mentiras y que Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto, que jamás volvería y que el único recuerdo de su parte era aquella camisa púrpura con su esencia impresa en el y su bufanda, la cual cubría su piel.  
Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto y lo único que le había dejado era cada rincón de Baker Street, lleno de nostalgia, viviendo a cada momento lo vivido.

Sus cristalinas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y morían en la cual una vez fue la ropa de Sherlock. Levantaba el cuello de la camisa y ahogaba su llanto, deseando que su móvil sonara, con un mensaje de él, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, como tantas veces lo hizo en medio de sus citas.  
Sus labios eran incapaces de pronunciar su nombre, con temor a que su voz se quebrara. Temía aceptar la realidad. John aún prefería vivir en la mentira, que Moriarty no hubiera existido, aunque él hubiera estado desde el principio.

Las calles comenzaban a iluminarse, delatando a la noche que caía sobre Londres. El 221B de Baker Street seguía oscuro, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a tal oscuridad que era abrigadora, solitaria y silenciosa. Quería estar así. Mirando hacia una pared, donde un rostro sonriente, pintado con aerosol amarillo y lleno de balas, le devolvía la mirada, alumbrado solo por las luces de color naranja que se colaban por su persianas americanas.

-Te dije que eras un idiota.

"Moriarty era Real."

-¿Por qué me dejaste maldito bastardo?

"Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes."

-Sherlock...- Sollozo y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Nadie podría ser tan listo.  
-Tú podrías.  
-Te investigué. Antes de conocernos. Descubrí todo lo que  
podría impresionarte. Es un truco. Un truco de magia.  
-No. De acuerdo. Detente ahora mismo.  
-¡No! Quédate exactamente donde estas. No te muevas.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí. Por favor. ¿Harías esto por  
mí?  
-¿Hace qué?  
-... Esta llamada telefónica es... es... mi nota. Es lo que la  
gente hace ¿no? Dejar una nota.  
-Dejar una nota ¿cuándo?  
-Adiós, John.  
-No... No... ¡SHERLOCK!

-¡Sherlock!- Exclamo y apunto hacia la pared con su revolver. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Jodido demente. -Grito con la voz quebrada y disparó, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. - Yo... yo... creí en ti. Creo en ti y en toda tu mierda. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Dejó caer el revolver de sus manos y cubrió su rostro, sin cohibirse, llorando en silencio, preso de su sufrimiento.

-

Un camino blanco salino surcaba sus mejillas, no se había molestado en limpiarlo. ¿Con qué propósito, si ya nada importaba?  
La helada brisa invernal jugaba con las hojas de variados matices naranjas, verdes y marrones que se interponían en su paso y crujían bajo sus pies.  
Nuevamente aquella maldita cojera había vuelto, torturándolo a cada paso que daba. Una parte de la bufanda azul colgaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ondeando con el viento.

Las calles Londinenses comenzaban a quedar deshabitadas. Las luces alumbraban su paso y una suave llovizna mojaba su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado por el helado viento.

John se había metido en una calle poco transitada, más tranquila y un poco oscura.  
Iba arrastrando la mirada, fijamente concentrado ignorando a la sociedad, pero algo cambió. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hasta una pancarta pegada en una pared, con un rostro muy familiar en él y sus ojos tachados por una franja amarilla.  
Sus labios se movieron, reproduciendo cada palabra que leía de aquel papel "Moriarty era real."

Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa e, inconscientemente, asintió.

Aquello encendió algo en el. ¿Qué era? Aún no sabía, pero por primera vez, no se sintió solo.

-  
Apoyó su bastón contra el mural.

-Toma mi mano.-

Ató la bufanda azul sobre su boca.

-Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí. Por favor. ¿Harías esto por mí?

Agito el aerosol amarillo.

-Nadie podría ser tan listo.

Comenzó a escribir en aquel mural, oscuro y con manchas de humedad

-Ahora ¿por qué me escucharías? Solo soy tu amigo  
-¡Yo no tengo amigos!  
-Me pregunto por qué.

"Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes."

-Escucha, lo qué dije antes. Es verdad. Yo no tengo amigos. Solo uno.  
-De acuerdo.

Volvió a agitar el aerosol y firmó su nota con una cara que le sonreía. Respirando con dificultad a través de la bufanda, sonriendo suavemente antes de tomar su bastón y alejarse de aquel desierto callejón oscuro.

Unos pasos pusieron en alerta sus sentidos.  
John volteó lentamente sobre sus talones, abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido, quedando helado, dejando caer el aerosol de su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía creerlo. Realmente quería, pero no podía.  
Estaba congelado, mirando al dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas, tocando el graffiti amarillo, aún húmedo.

Lucía tan concentrado, en su mundo. Tanto que no había notado la presencia de John detrás de él.  
Su vista se nublo y sin darse cuenta, soltó el aerosol, haciendo un eco metálico por aquel callejón.

John vio cómo aquel hombre se tensó al percatarse de una presencia ajena. Apretó con fuerza su bastón, respirando a través de la tela color azul que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía ser. No era el. No era...

-Sherlock...- Susurro, imposiblemente despacio.  
John dio un paso hacia él, lento y firme pero no reaccionó rápidamente.

Sin saber cómo o cuándo fue, salió corriendo tras él, doblando en varias esquinas, cruzando calles, lleno de autos. No lo perdería. No de nuevo.

"¿Por qué huyes?"

Sus zapatos le hacían resbalar, no caería, no sin antes atraparlo. Debía alcanzarlo.

"Por favor, Sherlock, no huyas."

Las luces se habían vuelto borrosas, producto del diluvio. John chocó con varias personas, sin molestarse en disculparse, igual que aquel hombre. Sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas y se mezclaban con las cristalinas gotas, perdiéndose en el aire.

"Cobarde, da la cara. No huyas... Da la cara."

-¡COBARDE!.-

Se salpico con un charco de lodo y subió a toda prisa la escalera de metal, haciéndola temblar bajo sus pies. La cojera había desaparecido. Su mente se inundaba de recuerdos insignificantes y nostálgicos.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Detente, por favor!- Saltó de un edificio a otro como pudo, sin miedo a caer. No se había fijado en la distancia, en el peligro. John se sentía vivo. Qué demonios importaba lo demás.

-¡Sherlock!- Gritó por última vez. Esta vez, no había salida. Ningún edificio más. Solo una cornisa al vacío.

John se detuvo a dos metros, viendo su saco negro ondear al filo del edificio. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan brusco que lo sintió abandonarlo.  
Se quitó la bufanda que cubría su boca y la soltó, sin mirar cómo esta se alejaba de allí, arrastrada por el viento. ¿Qué importaba? ¿A quién? A John no.

Sus rizos habían desaparecido y ahora su cabello lucía como el de John, cortó y revuelto, de un dorado como el trigo, dejando al descubierto sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grises con toques verdes que brillaban y lucían cansados y tristes.

Ambos hombres se enfrentaban bajo la helada lluvia, sin moverse, solo devolviéndose la mirada, expectantes uno del otro.

John fue el primero en moverse. Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose acorralado, sin lugar a dónde ir, aunque ya no quería huir.

Dudó unos escasos segundos y se lanzó sobre Sherlock, tomándolo del saco y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No... No... Me vuelvas a dejar.- Gimoteo, apretando su saco con ambas manos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. -Jodido virgen, no me vuelvas a abandonar.- Sollozaba con fuerza sin miedo a reprimirse. No podía controlarse. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Sherlock rodeo a John con ambos brazos, tratando de calmarlo, acariciando su húmedo cabello, susurrando lejanas palabras.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus dedos se sentían ásperos, manchados de pintura amarilla. Moriarty era real. Él creía en Sherlock Holmes. Luego de tanto años, él sabía que no era un falso genio, que nadie podía ser brillantemente insoportable todo el tiempo.  
Esa era la prueba. La que todo fue cierto, que esos 18 meses fueron reales. Que solo un genio podía burlar a todos, incluso la muerte.

Este fue el final de este fic, inspirado en el fan art de Lionfeet. Se los dejo aquí al Link.

art/ I-Believe-in-Sherlock- Holmes-282658124?qo=1&catpat h=gallery: lionfeet:35085228&order=0&offset= 1

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen que haya tardado en actualizar, así que por eso publiqué todo hoy XD


End file.
